


Silver Linings

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, In the beginning mostly, Kinktober 2020, Magic Strap-on, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Strap-Ons, but dies away later, submissive bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: When Chienne finds herself the unwilling participant in the doctor's little concoctions, Elle seeks to soothe her puppy's ailments and comfort her through the night. Little did she know how much of herself she would have to give to do right by her own hound.Week 4 (Day 22): Overstimulation
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946560
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Silver Linings

Hot… so unbelievably hot…

Chienne had been writhing in unbearable heat for the past…she didn’t know how long but it was much too long for her body to stand even a second more. What kind of ailment was this to have her burning up under the sheets with flames licking at her stomach and bleeding their scorching embers between her thighs?

Her hands went to hold in the liquid seeping out between her legs, not sure if it was blood, urine, or her involuntary arousal. With a light brush against her clit flushing out a fresh spout from her body, her hazy mind leaned more towards the probability of the third option with about ninety percent certainty. And if it truly was the third, that meant some _one_ was responsible for this.

With a rushing hum buzzing through her head and filling her eyes, Chienne didn’t notice the opening of the bedroom door, paid no mind to the brief spill of light that came from the hall and was deaf to the steps crossing from the far-off wall to her side. The bed sank with the added weight pressing against its edge, creaking with the shift of an arm reaching out to rest on Chienne’s back.

A defensive smack pushed the tender touch away, glaring eyes piercing through the darkened room to find its source. “You,” she snarled, “I should have figured you’d have something to do with this…”

Elle reeled her hand back, calm, strikingly icy eyes watching the woman like she was a pitiful beast. She hovered her hand closer, careful not to make her movements too sudden or alarming. Cool fingertips found the warm flesh of Chienne’s cheek, an alert firing in her brain to move away but her body wouldn’t give up the witch’s relieving comfort.

“I understand that my reputation proceeds me, but I did not give approval for such suffering to be inflicted on your body.”

“Hmph,” Chienne huffed, turning away from such absurdities, “Yeah right.”

“You may find it hard to believe, but I am above such underhanded tactics. I have more confidence in my abilities than to resort to such things as drugs and poisons.” Elle paused for a moment, settling something in her head before continuing on. “No. Unfortunately, the good doctor got it in her head that she knew better than me. That she knew how to discipline _my_ puppy better than me. Of course, such insult will not stand and she’s currently undergoing some… ‘correction’,” she said, hiding the glint of passive aggression that flashed like a blizzard behind her gaze. The storm settled as quickly as it started, sunshine falling on the fresh snow and making her unfeeling irises warm and invitingly beautiful. “But her damage has been done, and now I’m here to clean up the mess. It feels awfully uncomfortable, doesn’t it, Chienne?”

Her hand slipped beneath the sheets, gliding over Chienne’s dewy skin and finding her bare under the thin line of bedding. Slender fingers grazed over the points of her nipple and rounded over the supple mound of her breast.

She took in a short gasp, feeling that cool touch brush past her navel and ease itself between her legs. “Don’t…” she whispered, her hips trembling under the witch’s prodding.

Elle shushed, her voice coming into Chienne’s head with its tender caresses. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take extra special care of you…” she promised, fingertips worming their way past her thighs and finding her clit between slowly spreading legs, “…until you feel all better.”

She had been much more careful and gentler with Chienne’s body than she ever thought her capable of, steady strokes not meant to tease but only to please worked in and out of her body. Fingertips rubbed themselves into the silky folds of her pussy, pushing just into the spots where she knew Chienne loved to be petted. Kind, nurturing kisses pressed just under her jaw, adoring licks cleaning the sweat from her neck.

It all felt so sweet. It all felt so loving and affectionate and so, _so_ wrong. There was no way Chienne could get into such worshipping play—that wasn’t how this worked! The hell was with her? This wasn’t like the witch she knew at all. It wasn’t ~~her~~ Elle.

“Does it feel good, puppy?” she asked, calling her that dumb pet name but there was such a huge gap between the name and her actions that it only made her stomach turn with disgust.

This wasn’t like her. This wasn’t like _them_. Treating her like an adored lover, it was all wrong! “It’s not enough…” she growled past gritted teeth.

Elle’s eyes peeked up, “Pardon?”

“I said,” Chienne’s hands gripped Elle’s wrist, yanking her fingers out of her body and pulling the witch to fall on the mattress beneath her, “That gentle crap is not enough. You think I’d be satisfied with something that slow? C’mon, if we’re going to do it, then we’d better do it right.”

Something spilled between her legs, falling at a peculiar consistency unlike anything she had felt before in this body of hers. She looked down at it, the black, tarry substance of her curse falling from her body and shaping itself to a form more suitable for her needs. A girthy extension hung from her pelvis and reached its securing grasp into her entrance and over her clit, body sleek and eager for its maiden voyage. Apparently, her body knew her remedy better than she had initially thought.

Elle held her lips, genuine surprise and bewilderment adding a new ray of sunlight to her eyes. “Fascinating,” the word slipped freely from her lips, “To think Dr. Jezebelle’s drug would have such side effects.” A hand reached for it, fingers gently caressing the underside of the shaft and feeling it twitch away from the feather-light touch. “Intriguing… can you feel it?”

“It all feels about the same,” Chienne answered, staring with disinterest as Elle’s curiosity took over the mood. A soft growl rumbled in her chest, watching as their stand-still continued until she couldn’t stand it any longer. “Enough,” she told her, snatching her hand away and pinning it by her head, “You know that’s not what this is meant for. If you’re going to get personally acquainted with it, then it has to go in here so you can understand every inch,” a smirk taunted, fingers pressing themselves between the witch’s folds and teasing at her entrance.

“Wait… you seriously mean to put that thing inside me?” Elle asked, her hips moving away and her legs clamping shut.

“What else am I meant to do with it?”

Elle, as quick-witted as she was, didn’t have a response for the rebuttal, her head turning away to hide the flustered colors slowly rising to her cheeks.

“What are you acting so apprehensive for? It’s not like we haven’t done it before,” Chienne said, nudging the tip of her pseudo-dick into her thighs.

“We’ve never done it with something… like that before…” she muttered away into the fabric.

“Yeah, but surely you’ve- Oh.” Enlightenment flashed behind her eyes, adding a soft glow to their dark colors. “You can’t be serious… Are you a virgin?”

A cold grip gasped at Chienne’s neck, not quite tight enough to cause any harm but definitely present enough to form some kind of threat.

“You have any idea how hard you’re making it for me to keep my composure?”

“Don’t go forgetting who’s the injured party here,” Chienne responded quickly, holding her hands up before Elle could think to do worse. Her grip eased off from her neck and a sigh liberated itself from her chest. “But seriously, have you really never taken in anything larger than fingers before?”

“I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about this… I simply have no interest in phallic-shaped toys. Is that really so difficult to believe?”

“I just figured, for an immortal witch, you’d have done it all by now.”

Elle huffed, “So what if I haven’t? How are you still talking?”

Chienne watched her silently for a moment before a wicked smile spread on her lips, malicious mischief coloring her eyes with a twisted delight. She leaned closer to the woman, her hips reminding her of what new discoveries laid between her legs by prodding into her flesh with its beckoning whisper. “I’m sure you can overlook my brief bout of excitement. It’s not every day that I get to take something from you. Your blood always replenishes itself. Your wounds erase themselves faster than I can admire them. But this… there’s no bringing this back is there?” she asked, whispering into her ear and slithering her voice over Elle’s gulping neck.

“What are you getting at…?”

“Don’t pretend to play coy with me now,” Chienne said, a hand wrapping its fingers around one of her knees and digging her nails into the joint, “You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t you?” She sat back, watching her work as she pried the woman’s legs apart, splitting them completely to find her without her undergarments beneath her gown.

Elle gasped, reaching a hand down to cover herself, “What are you-”

Chienne snatched her wrist in turn, biting her fingers into its slim shape. “Stop messing around, or do you really not understand what’s going on right now?” she asked, sinking her hips in deeper between Elle’s thighs. “It wasn’t cutting it doing things your way. So now…” she licked her fingers and smeared the saliva onto the head of her new toy, “…we’ll do things _my_ way.”

“No, wait! Sto-” But her objections fell on deaf ears, the tip pushing past the entrance of her pussy before the rest shoved its way into that overbearing tightness.

Chienne let a groan roll up her throat, immersing herself in the new sensation taking over her hips and tapping into her spine. “Now this is more like it,” she purred, her breath falling heavily as she looked down at the trembling witch’s body. “Aw, what wrong? Don’t got much to say now?” she asked, sliding her way out of her body before slamming back in, eliciting a startled yelp from the witch’s mouth. Now there was a new song, a catchy melody that caught her fancy in a heartbeat. She began to thrust and pound into her body, moving in and out at a mercilessly brutal pace.

“D-Don’t move…” Elle whimpered, hiding her voice behind clenched fists.

“But then where’s the fun in that?” She leaned forward, grinding and molding her shape into her inner walls. She reached for her wrists, pulling her balled hands from her lips with a sharp yank. “Hey, who told you that you could hold your voice back?”

“Bastard… I’ll make you pay for this…” Elle growled, her jaw clenched and tears peaking in her eyes.

“Pay for what!” Chienne asked incredulously, “It’s your fault I’m in this condition in the first place. Sure, you may have punished the doctor, but what about yourself? Where’s your punishment for overlooking the schemes of your underlings? A good mistress prevents stuff like this from happening before it happens, not waltz in once there’s a mess to be cleaned.”

“I-” the excused died in her throat and drowned in her helpless cries.

“Bad form, Elle, really bad form. That’s why you should be taking this with pride,” she said, her teeth clenching in a grin. Her body pulled back up, straightening her back and strengthening her thrusts. “Take it! Take your punishment like a good mistress!” Her hands grabbed at her hips, yanking her body back into hers and rocking them together at a frantic beat.

Elle’s teeth clenched, bearing through the tempo pumping into her body and adding a deep bass line in her stomach. Her eyes debated the logic, an argument tickling at the edge of her tongue but it faltered under a whimpering moan and fell to pieces with every buckle jolting through her hips and thighs.

She couldn’t fight Chienne’s overbearing declaration, her body loosening and admitting to her own flaws. Her hands fell to the pillow, removing their obstruction and allowing her lips to hang with her cries. She was right, after all. Had Elle done more, neither of them would be in this predicament. The least she could do was bear the consequences with her. And, if she got the rawer end of the deal, then so be it.

“Much better,” Chienne chuckled, eyes peppered with the spice of lust and infatuation. She went harder, staring down at the way her breast moved under the fabric of her gown with every shove. “You know… I was starting to think that this night was going to suck,” she told her between her groans and heated pants, “But if it means I get to fuck you as much as I want, then maybe it’s not so bad after all.”

Her eyes traced up her heaving chest, up her gasping neck and falling on the desperation turning her eyes into a new shade of ice and snow. Glaciers melted into pools that trickled down her cheeks, untouchable and celestial beings becoming more mortal—becoming more _human_. It was all so new. A new face Chienne never expected to see from the woman, a new song she never knew the woman could sing. Boundless secrets unraveled one after another, falling in this brand-new melody Chienne’s hips were slowly learning to conduct. What other surprises could she find once she peeled back enough layers? There was only one way to find out.

“Hey,” she breathed, pushing the messy strands from her long mane back into line, “So how’s the taste of your first cock, huh? It’s way more intense than anything you’re used to, isn’t it?”

Elle’s lips pursed with a soft whimper, turning her eyes away and avoiding the question.

“What’s with that? You’re usually so chatty; where’d that cheeky little attitude of yours run off to? Is it really that much for you that you can’t even speak anymore?” she asked, eyes flickering down to her swollen clit just begging for attention with its rosy color. A hand slipped its grasp away from her hip and pinched the budding bead between her thumb and forefinger.

“N-No! Don’t tou-” she words stumbled out in fragments, overtaken by whimpering yelps and primal cries. Her hands reached down to stop her, gripping at her wrist and pushing at her stomach but she lacked any strength to do little more than hold on for dear life.

“Oh? You still got a little spark of energy left in you? Here, let me take care of that!” Her thrusts went in faster, pounding away at what little sanity an immortal like her still had, fingers rubbing and grinding away into the flesh of her clit in messy circles that sowed discord into her body.

Her cries reached for the heavens, tears burning a fresh stream that added glimmers of starlight onto her cheeks. Her hips bucked back into Chienne in their madness, legs trembling and tensing and coiling around Chienne’s waist with every crashing wave that eroded her inner walls.

Chienne buried herself deep inside, eating up the shudders that rubbed against her skin and feeling its tantalizing flavors sink into her stomach. She let Elle’s body settle for a second, moving her hands to press into the mattress. But Chienne was a very impatient woman and having the witch orgasm once for her was nowhere near enough to appease the roaring fire still coursing through her veins. She reeled her hips back slowly and plunged herself back inside, going in deeper than the last and reaching into her furthest depths without reserve.

Elle’s eyes shot their gaze up at her, pleading orbs begging that she slow her assault but the expression only encouraged her hips to push even harder. “No! No, wait! I just- I can’t-”

“Huh? You thought we were done just because you came once? My naïve mistress…” Chienne leaned in a bit closer, showing off the insatiable hunger still remaining in her darkened eyes, “I’m nowhere near through with you.”

***

Elle couldn’t say how long she had suffered through Chienne’s merciless onslaught. How many hours did she bear the ache? How many times was she made to cum through her exhausted pussy? How far into the night were they? How close was the sun to crossing the horizon? Even if she tried to see through the curtained window at the far wall, she wouldn’t be able to perceive anything through the shapeless shadows plaguing her vision. The only thing left she could sense anymore was this overbearing weight taking hold of her hips and fucking her mind until she was stupid.

“…no more…” she whimpered into the pillow she hugged tightly to her chest, her knees trembling and struggling to keep her ass up just the way Chienne wanted. “Please… no more… I can’t… it hurts…”

Chienne laughed at her pleas, a warmth stroking her chest and filling her heart. “Not really much of a punishment if there isn’t at least a little bit of pain,” she said, watching the flutterings of her back work the muscles into a lithe dance. “Speaking of which… you never did apologize for letting the doctor use me like a guinea pig. So, let’s hear it. I want a proper apology.”

“I…I’m sorry…”

Chienne clicked her tongue, a hand letting go of her before smacking into the full shape of her ass. “I said, ‘I want a _proper_ apology.’ C’mon! Let’s hear it!” She smacked her again, the sound adding a sharp punctuation to their symphony.

“I’m sorry…”

She spanked her again.

“Forgive me…”

And again.

“Forgive me… Chienne… Forgive me…”

“Why the hell should I?” she asked, slapping her ass over and over again until the dull sting began to bite back into her own palm. “After all the shit you put me through? After you let that mad doctor _drug_ me? Why should I forgive you, huh? What part of you deserves forgiveness?”

“I’m sorry!” Elle’s cries spilled out, her inner walls clenching tighter around Chienne’s dick and pulling it in deeper. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’ll do better. I’ll be better. Forgive me… Forgive me, please!”

Chienne’s palm fell back to Elle’s flesh, landing gently on the splotch of red coloring her glistening canvas and gliding its tender touch up to cup the swell of her breast. She leaned closer to her ear, “Good girl,” she whispered, kissing its outer rim while her fingers teased her nipple with their gentle flicks. “Had I known all it would take to have you submit to me was just fucking you to death, I would have done so ages ago.”

“Chienne…” Elle whimpered, reaching her gaze to look back at her.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t anymore… Please… I can’t…”

“You’re still saying that?” she asked, grinding and churning her insides into a fine paste. “Seriously? Is this as far as you can go? I expected more from you…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Hmm…” Chienne hummed, rolling an idea around on her tongue until it felt mature enough to take form. “Alright, I’ll cut you a break this time.”

Chienne pulled herself out of Elle’s body, taking a brief glance at her gasping pussy that was shaped with dedication and persistence to match her girth. A smirk tugged at her lips, pride over her craftsmanship letting the small upturn linger on her face as she laid herself down by Elle’s side. Melting glaciers watched her with uncertainty, eyes falling to every shift of her limbs while she settled into a comfortable position.

“C’mon, get on top,” Chienne instructed, nudging at her shoulders to comply with the whim.

Elle slowly pushed herself up, her elbows buckling under the weight sitting on her shoulders but held out for the brief moment she needed to reposition her body. She straddled Chienne’s hips, hanging her body over the tip of her eager member.

“Good, just like that,” she muttered, moving Elle’s hips to better align their bodies, “Now, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to move your hips and fuck me yourself.”

“But I-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Chienne interjected, “You’re going to ride me like the slutty witch you are. If you can get me off by yourself, I’ll let you rest and we’ll say you fulfilled your punishment. If you can’t, if I have to take over instead, then we’ll just have to continue like we’ve been doing. Now, nod if you understand. Don’t bother saying anything unnecessary.”

Elle stared down at her, studying the challenge and weighing her chances. It didn’t look good for her, really it didn’t, but would she even be here today as she was if she didn’t take chances? Despite the ache humming away in her hips, despite the sting gnawing away at her clit and raking against her inner walls, she gave a slow, tentative nod, signing her body up for, hopefully, their final round of the night.

“Good. Then, if you’ll do the honors…”

Elle looked down her body at the daunting task waiting for her just below her hips, its tip nudging and teasing at her entrance. The trembling in her muscles told her to hesitate but the weight of Chienne’s grip on her hips urged her forward. She found its girth between her fingers, reminded herself of its immense shape and swallowed down her apprehension bubbling up in her throat. She fitted the tip of its body into the loosened maw of her pussy, slowly slipping the missing piece back into its home.

The friction burned her flesh, the stretching ache blossoming anew with the return of Chienne’s tool of destruction. She clenched her teeth, bearing its mass until she felt the warm comfort of her skin pressing to her thighs. The tension in her jaw relaxed, pants rolling over her chest and hips quivering under the filling sensation. Just dropping down to its base was enough to make her want to split in two, but just because she touched down once did not mark the end of their game. No, just putting it back inside, willingly swallowing it whole despite her limit being far beyond broken, was the easy part. Maintaining the rhythm, leading their dance, that was the real challenge.

Elle had not a second to waste knowing Chienne’s short tolerance for patience. She couldn’t think about how her body wanted to go limp and die in this moment, how it longed to accepts its defeat and be left alone. There wasn’t any time for such luxuries, so her body moved, hips rising along the length of Chienne’s shaft before falling back down to engulf her once more. Her movements were sluggish like an old clock ticking away its last seconds, but she couldn’t help it when every motion making her hips want to give in. She whimpered above her, biting her lip while her mind was burned away to cinders.

“I’m getting bored down here,” Chienne warned her, watching her with an unamused stare while she rested her head into her hands. “Are you forfeiting already? If so, then maybe I should…”

“No!” Elle shouted, desperation glimmering and dancing with what little stubbornness she had left. “No, I can do it… I can…” She hips picked up the pace, rolling and bouncing against Chienne’s body while her hands pressed themselves into the pillow on either side of Chienne’s head. “S-See… I can… I can move as you like too…” she said, a trembling smile begging for her approval.

She licked her lips, “Well… It’s getting better.”

She looked from her succulent, gasping lips down to her hanging breast that swung with the rhythm of her bouncing body. Mesmerized by their sway, her eyes lingered there for a moment longer, fingertips salivating to sink into those gorgeous mounds taunting her. She refrained, prying her gaze from their rocking motion and finding a new fascination in the way Elle frantically slapped their bodies together. Sloppy movement never kept the course of her hips steady but she could appreciate their messy nature.

This witch, once composed and on top of the world, was falling to pieces before her very eyes, and she had done this. Chienne was responsible for the tears falling from her eyes, the trembling threatening to break her body apart, the way her face pleaded for an end to her torture, Chienne had done it all. And her up close and personal view of this glorious masterpiece was enough to push her pussy closer to her own grand finish.

“How about a bit of lip service? Tell me how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

Elle’s eyes looked to the smirk on her face, her mind lacking the energy to do anything about the cheeky attitude coloring her lips. How the high and mighty have fallen…

“I… I love it…”

“Too shallow,” Chienne drawled, her hands slipping from behind her head to fall down to Elle’s hips. “C’mon, if you don’t say it like you mean it, then I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

A slight jolt ran through Elle’s body, panic settling to move her grinding hips harder and faster against Chienne’s sex. “I love it,” she moaned with more gusto, “I love Chienne’s cock… I love… how you make me feel so full… I love how much you fill my pussy…”

“Yeah? Tell me more.”

“I love… getting my insides churned into a sloppy mess… I love how it… stuffs me so full… That it’s molding me to… Chienne’s shape. Only Chienne… Only Chienne can make me feel so good… Only Chienne… fucks me so good…”

Chienne bit back the urge to buck and thrust into her body. She wouldn’t be able to justify breaking her own rules when Elle was doing a fine enough job on her own. If her desperately rocking hips seeking their pleasure amongst the discomfort wasn’t enough for her arousal, then the melting look of her eyes was surely enough to inch those golden waves closer to extinguishing the growing pyre in her stomach.

Damn these eyes… for such a pale color, they sure did have quite the range. From the secretive to the elusive to the playful and downright sinister, it was hard to choose a favorite. But this shade right here, the darkened and the bleeding ice capes that threatened an avalanche to engulf her at any moment, was a pretty close contender for first.

“Elle… give me your tongue…” she whispered the request amidst her quickening breath.

Elle complied, pushing her midnight locks behind an ear and out of her way. Her tongue reached for Chienne’s lips, offering itself for her consumption. And she ate it greedily, savoring the flavors slipping over her own tongue and swallowing them down like sweet ambrosia. Sultry flavors peppered with breathless moans and dying breaths, a feast fit for a god.

No, not god. God wasn’t good enough for her. Only Chienne. Only Chienne was worthy enough to have this. Only Chienne could entice this flower to blossom and bloom, spreading her petals wide and allowing her nectar to flow for Chienne. Only Chienne.

Elle’s words, even when Chienne was on top, even when she had her moaning desperately in the palm of her hands, that witch still managed to get her words lodged into her head like a venom eating away at her brain. Poison. No matter how she drank it, it was still poison.

She panted against her lips, whispering her last request, “Tell me your lies…”

It took a moment for the message to seep into her head, but she soon understood it and braced herself above Chienne’s head to speak softly her deadly allure. “I love you…”

“More…” she growled, fingers biting into her flesh and feeling out the rise and fall of her hips.

“I want you…” she breathed close to her ear, slipping her arms underneath Chienne’s body to hold herself closer. “I want to be with you forever…”

“Fuck…” She felt her stomach flutter, the burning sensation turning into a wildfire between her legs in desperate need of being doused.

“I’m yours, Chienne. I belong only to you…”

“Dammit…” she muttered through gritted teeth.

She knew she was the one who asked for it, the one that called for those words to leave her lips but… must they always be too much? What was her immunity doing letting them get to her so deeply? Sinking in their hooking talons and ripping out her sanity and self-control… really, where was her resistance to such seductions?

Her hips couldn’t deny her need to feel that friction rubbing against her clit and stroking her sex with each thrust, adding to the building pressure with her own movements. But she’d be sure to remember to give Elle her reward, let her have her reprieve after she rode out this wave drenching her body and drowning her mind in a sea of hot, white flashes and stars.

***

Chienne woke with a soft gasp, her hand clenching to her blanket as she awoke from what seemed like such a long dream. She pressed a hand to her eyes, shielding them from the light bleeding in past her curtains. Her lungs filled themselves with a deep inhale before letting the breath go. There was a dull ache in her body, the heat fizzled away to leave their cinders sitting amongst her exhaustion.

Speaking of which…

When she looked around her room, she couldn’t find a single trace of the witch. Not a strand of hair nor her lingering scent was left behind as if her blunder was washed away with the dawn. No way would she ever let Chienne bring it up again, letting her failure as a mistress fade away like a fleeting dream. Well, that’s what Chienne thought, anyway, until her eyes finally found the glass of clear, crisp water dripping its condensation onto her neighboring nightstand with a folded note resting beside it.

She reached for the piece of paper, opening it to find the message inside:

_“By the time you read this, the doctor’s drug should have worn off but it would still be a good idea to rest for the day. My attendants will be in to check on you when you’ve woken up. Be sure to let them know if you need anything._

_I’ll check in with you myself once my own body has recovered. Until then, stay in bed and keep yourself hydrated._

_-E”_

She read the note over and over again, picking through the overly extravagant penmanship to find the letters underneath. She hardly noticed the soft smile pulling at her lips as she reached for the glass of water and took a sip, feeling her parched body slowly being brought back to life.

She set the glass down with a gentle clank and place Elle’s note within her pillowcase. Her body stretched once before laying back down on the mattress, a single thought crossing her mind before letting herself go back to sleep.

“Stupid witch…”

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Can it be so? Two Kinktober postings in one week? Well, yes and no. Technically, this is the start of the fourth week of October so... take it how you want.
> 
> Consider overstimulation one of the few wins Chienne has against Elle but can this be considered canon for any future installments for their characters? Sure, I can let Chienne have this for everything she's been put through by the hands of the immortal witch. So, if ever you follow their story, just know Chienne won this time and took an admirable trophy from her victory.
> 
> With that being said, thank you again for reading this week's one-shot. Feel free to leave a kudos by the door if you enjoyed and I'll see you again for Halloween's prompt.


End file.
